Don and Jess: Snow Day
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Here it is, the proposal. Don't kill me. FA some mentions of DL


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok I have reached the end of season three. YEAH ME! ! And you will all be happy to know, this is the proposal story. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I'm in a good mood so I'll say it. *deadpan voice* Don't get use to it.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don watched Mac walk away with Payton and shared a smile with Stella and Hawkes.

"I'm gonna head to the hospital and check in with Jess and Lindsay." Don said.

Jess had gone with Lindsay, Adam and Danny to the hospital since the younger woman was a mess after seeing Danny. Stella and Hawkes nodded.

"Call and let us know how Adam and Danny are doing." Stella said.

Don nodded as he made his way back to his car. Climbing in, he made his way around the other police cars then began the drive to the hospital. As he drove, he pulled out his phone.

"Angell."

"Hey hun, how's Danny?"

Don heard Jess sigh. "He'll be ok. It's Lindsay that has me worried."

Don frowned. "Why?"

"Apparently she and Danny switched shifts today. Well Danny switched so she could sleep longer. And now..."

"She feels guilty."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what to say to her."

"Just remind her that it was Danny's choice to switch and that no one knew this was going to happen."

"She wishes she could trade places with him."

Don gave a laugh. "Yeah, those Irish gang members wouldn't be breathing if Lindsay was in Danny's place."

Jess gave a laugh of her own. "You on your way here?"

"Yeah, we just took care of the problem at the lab. Mac blew a nice hole in it but no one on our side was hurt."

"Thank god. How long till you get here?"

Don stopped at a traffic light. "I'd say about fifteen minutes."

"Alright I'll see you in fifteen then. Love you."

Don smiled. "I love you too."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don stepped out of the elevator at the hospital and saw Jess and Lindsay sitting in the waiting room.

"Jess."

Jess looked up from where she was studying the floor and saw Don. She gave Lindsay a look before walking over to him. Sagging into his arms, Jess rested her head on Don's chest and sighed.

"He's got three broken fingers, fractured cheek bone, couple of fractured ribs and bruises to hell. Adam has burns on his hands, multiple faces lacerations and he'll have trouble sleeping for a while." she said. "They want to keep them both overnight and I can't get Lindsay to go home."

Don rubbed Jess' back and looked at Lindsay over her head. The young woman was as curled into the hospital chair as she could get.

"Have they let her see him?" Don asked.

He felt Jess shake her head. "No, they want to get everything taken care of first."

"That's probably why she won't go home." Don said. "Once she sees him, it'll probably be easier for her to leave." he pulled back and looked at Jess. "How are you doing?"

Jess ran a hand through her hair. "I'm tired and want to go home but I don't want to leave Lindsay."

Don placed a kiss on Jess' forehead. "We'll stay until Linds can see Danny then we'll go."

Jess gave Don a thank you kiss and led him back over to Lindsay. It was only about twenty minutes later when the nurse came out and said Lindsay could go see Danny. After promising Don and Jess that she would go home after visiting, Lindsay went to see Danny. Don and Jess waited until Lindsay was out of sight before asking to see Adam. After a quick visit with the promise to come back in the morning, Jess and Don headed out of the hospital. Jess leaned against Don as they took the elevator down to the garage.

"It's days like this I wish I had stayed in bed." Jess said.

Don laughed. "Yeah but look at all the fun you would have missed."

Jess shook her head. "You're crazy."

"Maybe." Don shrugged. "But you're the one dating me."

Jess looked up at him as they walked out of the elevator.

"Yes, remind me why again?" she asked with a sly grin on her face.

Don laughed and grabbed Jess around the waist, kissing her on the neck.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

After eating dinner and showering, Jess and Don were settled on the couch, no TV on, just enjoying each other's company. Don had his back against the arm of the couch with Jess sitting between his legs leaning against his chest. Removing the hand Don had on Jess' arm, Don reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"Jess hun, can you face me for a sec?" Don asked.

Jess nodded and turned in Don's lap so she could see him. She noted the nervous look on his face but didn't say anything. Then she noticed that he was holding something out to her. Seeing what it was, Jess looked at Don with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face.

"Jess, will you marry me?"

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Hehe, my first cliff hanger. *sees angry mob* How much do I have to pay for you not to kill me for doing that? *mob advances* Ok how about I just post my next one really REALLY fast. *mob advances again* I'm outta here. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! *runs as fast as possible with mob on tail*

End Transmission


End file.
